


Fan Art: Felicity and the First Avenger by NocturnalRites

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Oliver and Sara get together, Felicity Smoak decides to get a romantic life outside the Arrowcave - one without any superhero complications. When a seemingly chance encounter brings her together with Steve Rogers, she thinks she’s gotten her wish. Then she finds out the catch: he's none other than Captain America, and now her life's even more complex.  </p><p>     It’s been over a year since Steve woke to the modern world. Although he wants more in his life besides being S.H.I.E.L.D.’s super soldier, he wasn’t expecting to find love in Starling City. He’s there on a dangerous assignment, with enemies who don’t want him to succeed, and anyone close to him could be a target, too.</p><p>     Oliver's worried about the threat Cap and his enemies pose to the Arrow's city, his team and especially Felicity, but Steve’s winning Felicity's heart. Can Team Arrow meet the challenge and can Felicity and the First Avenger beat the odds and stay together?</p><p>[First titled: When Universes Collide]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: Felicity and the First Avenger by NocturnalRites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalRites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalRites/gifts).



> This artwork was commissioned by the author.

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**

 

 

**This story is posted on AO3.  Read it here:[FELICITY AND THE FIRST AVENGER by NocturnalRites](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1311580)**

**Resources:**

Rising Sun Texture by joorteloog (Deviant Art)

 

Red-tone version

 

 


End file.
